Remembering You
by tK-n00dle
Summary: InuKik. Kagome struggles with the loss of Inuyasha to the one she was reincarnated from. But from a song, she can soothe herself... partial SongFic, Both, Song by tK. ONESHOT.


**Remembering You**  
By tK and n00dle.  
_Flame us if you have flames. It only says to us, "Omg, you don't have a life!" We try and keep our spelling good. We usually clash together in e-mail, write our story, then BOTH read over it to see if we made any spelling mistakes. Okay? Anonymous reviews ARE accepted! We don't delete reviews either, even if it's a flame! Only time it's deleted if it's a flame and it's anonymous, because review replies aren't allowed and we can't reply to anonymously signed reviews. We just reply to you if you're a user and correct you if it's a flame. Okay? GOOD!_  
Implied Inu x Kik

Plotline made by n00dle, but it's written out by tK. Basically n00dle wrote like five sentences of what it's supposed to be about and tK created it. The song is also by tK.

* * *

**We** **don't own Inuyasha. Unfortunately enough.**

* * *

"Inuyasha... you've chosen her, haven't you..." Kagome murmured to herself, falling onto her bed with a soft thud. She'd witnessed them together for the last time. Even worse... it wasn't like any normal meeting. Inuyasha had, himself, said he'd go with Kikyo as soon as he defeated Naraku and got the Shikon Jewel. They'd use it to bring Kikyo back to life.

Kagome wished she'd had the courage to tell him her feelings earlier, but now was too late. Going back to him now would make her look stupid and foolish. And she didn't want to do it. She didn't want to face him again... and yet... she missed him already. She wanted to see him once more. But at the same time, she didn't. No... that was wrong... she wanted to, but she _couldn't._

_Calm yourself, Higurashi,_ she thought. _He's not coming. Listen to the radio or something. You left them the shard, there's no turning back._

She did as her mind had told her to, and flipped on the radio on her alarm. Going past some horrible Japanese music (AN: Oh yeah, just pretend my song's in Japanese xD), she finally got to a calm station. it sounded as if the song was only just beginning:

_Remembering you..._

_In all my darkest days, you never let me down..._

_you were always there for me..._

_but then you turned around..._

_What's she mean to you? (x2)_

_What do I mean, to you? (x2)_

_You really used to hate me..._

_but then you started to date me!_

_What's she mean to you? (x2)_

_What do I mean, to you? (x2)_

_It seems like you've finally chosen..._

_the path you've decided to follow..._

_looks like all is said and done..._

_Remembering you..._

_In all my darkest days, you never let me down..._

_you were always there for me..._

_but then you turned around..._

_forget about me..._

_looks like she's the one you want..._

_enjoy the one you've finally found._

_What's she mean to you? (x2)_

_What do I mean, to you? (x2)_

_Forget about my face..._

_remember all the days..._

_the ones you shared with her._

_Remembering you..._

_And I thought you were the one..._

_the only one, I'd ever need..._

_but I guess it's said and done..._

_oh, baby, it's all over now..._

_it's all said and done..._

_I guess I should be over it..._

_but it's really hard to forget..._

_your face._

_Remembering... you..._

* * *

_OMG I know that sucked (**but if you do read this, what do you rate my song?** I WAS BORED OKAY!)... I tried no bashing, I kind of did it both ways. I didn't bash Kikyo (NOTE how I made it an InuKik fic) and I didn't bash Kagome (NOTE how she didn't run over to that time and totally kill Kikyo xD)_

_Remember, it's a ONESHOT, so it will NOT be continued._

_Oh yeah, is angst the correct genre for this? I'm not sure... I'm not good with placing it in genres except for romance ('cause that's all I-um, WE-ever freaking write!) xD_

_The song's a bit out of Kagome's character because I originally wrote it just to write it... then I realized how much it was related to Kagome, so I wrote a one-shot..._


End file.
